Jigsaw Man
by leewrin
Summary: Originally called 'How do I love thee' Reid Garwin. The playboy had reached the point of loneliness. He wanted somthing somthing real. Somthing he could hold onto. A real relationship like what his friends have. Full Summary Inside
1. Chapter 1: Grief

**Summary: Reid Garwin. The playboy had reached the point of loneliness. He wanted somthing somthing real. Somthing he could hold onto. A real relationship like what his friends have. However, what happens when he has to choose between someone he wants, and someone he needs.**

**Authors Note: Hey Everyone. I'm writing a new story. This is my first Covenant story. Hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Discalimer: I do not own the Covenant or any of the characters. Also I do not own the poem "How do I love thee" The poem is written by Elizabeth Browning. **

**How Do I love thee**

**Chapter One: Grief**

* * *

_Reid was beggining to feel lonley. Caleb spent his time with Sarah, and Pogue had Kate. Even Tyler had a girlfriend, Jean. So what was Reid supposed to do. He was driffting away from his friends. He had built up a reputation on being a play boy and was tired of it. He wanted a real relationship, a solid one, like what his friends have. He couldn't have that. Not after the way he treated girls. It seemed almost impossible to find a girl he would truley love. Someone he could care about._

_Almost.

* * *

_

"Who can tell me the imagery used in this sonnet?" Ms. Evans said as the class finished reading this poem individually. Sadly, not one student spoke up to answer the proffesors question.

"Okay, well what about the meaning. Who can tell me the meaning of this poem?" Again, the class fell silent. Ms. Evans crossed her arms and scanned the class. Needless to say, she had, had enough. Truthfully, the whole class didn't know anything about this poem. To them, it was just another poem in to read in English class.

"Elizabeth Browning wrote this sonnet because she was in love" the professor said raising her voice. Her recent dynamic change caused a few students to raise their heads from their desks. However, raising her voice was not going to interest or motivate the class.

"How many of you have ever had a crush on someone before?" It seemed she tried a new apporach. The class beagn to roll their eyes and groan. She was a teacher. Teachers aren't suppose to care about a students social life.

"Oh come on, you're a bunch of teenagers, I know you have all had a crush on someone before." Students in the class (mostly girls) started to laugh. Ms. Evans smiled at her accompishment. At least now, some people were paying attention.

Amoung these girls was a quiet girl named Naomi Nevaeh sat on the far left hand side of her English class. She had a crush on someone at that moment. The blonde boy sitting at the back of the classroom,. Naomi's thoughts drifted away to Reid Garwin, the bad boy, the rebel. The boy who didn't pay any attention to her, who never ackoledges her exsistence. He was her crush. The boy in this sonnet, if she had written it. How could she possibly love thee?

"Mr. Garwin" Ms. Evans said loudly enough to send Reid out of his fog. "Would you be so kind as to read the sonnet out loud for us."

The blonde boy lifted his head from the desk and picked up the piece of paper, cleared his throat and started reading. "How do I love thee? Let me count the ways. I love thee to the depth and breadth and height, my soul can reach, when feeling out of sight, for the ends of beings and ideal Grace..." Naomi's thoughts drifted off to him. How could she love thee? The boy with an attitude would never be interested in her. He went for the girls modeled after Barbie. Not an average looking girl like herself. He was shallow, cocky, and would do whatever it takes to get in a girls pants. Even so, she still liked him. How could she have developed a crush on someone who was so...rude, so dispicable?

"...In my old greifs, and with my childhood's faith, I love thee with a love I seemed to loose, with my lost saints, -- I love thee with the breath, smiles, tears, of all my life and, if God choose, I shall but love thee better after death."

The professor nodded, at Reid "thank you, Mr. Garwin. Now, class. The persona in this poem, was not in love with just anyone. She was in love with someone who she knew was wrong for her. How could she love someone, who was wrong for her. But, she didn't care, she would love him even though she knew she was wrong to love him."

The brunette sitting on the left hand side of the classroom, continued with her thoughts of Reid Garwin. She smiled at what the teacher had said. In an odd way, she had taught her a lesson. Its almost as if this sonnet was made for her.

* * *

"So Reid what are you doing tonight. Wanna head down to Nicky's" Reids friend and roomate Tyler Sims said.

_To watch you and your girlfriend turn into mush over eachother?_ Reid thought, _I'll take a pass. _

"No, sorry Ty, I'm not really feeling up to it tonight" Tyler sighed. Hoping his friend would have said yes.

"Come on Reid, everyone's going. Jeans going too." Reid rolled his eyes. Jean, thats exactly who he wanted to see. The girl Tyler spends majority of his time with.

"Yeah Tyler sure I'll go" Reid said sarcasticly, "and when your done using me as a third wheel, you can teach Jean how to ride a bycicle." Tyler let out an angry sigh at his friends remark. Reid had been anything but nice to Jean ever since he met her, and Tyler was getting fed up with Reids attitude.

"What is your problem Reid. Jean is nice, and she has been nothing but nice to you."

"My problem? My problem is, you spend a little to much time smooching her, and not enough time with your friends." Reid yelled.

"Thats bullshit. I spend a lot of my time with you guys. I don't know why your even acting like this. Pogue and Caleb don't think I'm giving my time to Jean"

"Caleb and Pogue?! The're to busy with there own girlfriends to even notcie you Tyler. Who cares about them. I'm talking about me. Don't forget that you still have friends, Ty. Your life does not revolve around that stupid _dirty _blonde."  
Tyler had, had enough. Reid had snapped him like a twig. "Don't you dare talk about her that way. She is sincere. Unlike you. Someone who is suppose to be my friend. If you were my friend you wouldn't act like this. I don't need to be around you all the time. Why don't you find a girl Reid. Instead of knocking up anything that walks," and with that Tyler left his friend behind.

* * *

Slamming the door behind him, Tyler sighed in fustration. _What the hell was his problem anyway? _Once he caught up to Caleb and Sarah he began to tell them that Reid wasn't coming. "Reid always comes to Nicky's with us" Sarah said. Caleb shook his head. "I wander why Reid is acting like this? Maybe someone should talk to him."

"Well its not going to be me" Tyler warned "I'm through trying to _talk to_ Reid." Caleb was about to respond when Ms. Evans the english teacher appraoched the three of them.

"Tyler Sims..." she said staring directly at him. "Your wanted in the Provost's office"

* * *

An hour later there was a knock on Reids door. Reids first thoughts were that it was Tyler, asking for forgiveness. But Tyler wasn't going to give in that easily.

"Reid I know your in there so answer the door," the male voice said. The voice did not belong to Tyler, like Reid had thought. Instead it belonged to his other friend, Pogue.

"What do you want Pogue. I'm not about to apologize to Tyler."

"This isn't about Tyler, we need to talk." Reid knew that Pogue wasn't going to walk away from this, so instead, Reid made his way to the door and opened it. Pogue stood their, disappointment filled his eyes.

"Reid I don't know how to put this, but Tyler...his mom..." Pogue didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to. Reid could tell by the tears that were swelling up in his eyes. "She died...just last night. None of us knew until recently. And Tyler, we can't find him. He disapeared after he heard what happened"

Reid sat on the bed covering his face with his hands. _How could this happen? _Tyler's mother was dead. She was like a mother to Reid. "How did she die?" Reid asked, with his face still in his hands.

"They don't know. They said it was made to look like a suicide, but she wouldn't kill herself. They found a note on the kitchen table addressed to Tyler, explaining her death. But she wasn't found anywhere."

Pogue stood in the doorway waiting for Reid to say somthing. "I'm sorry Reid. I know you and her, were close. Imagine Tyler. He was devastated." Pogue said trying to comfort his friend.

_Tyler. _Reid thought about his friend, and immediately felt guilty for the fight he and Tyler had earlier. _Imagine Tyler. He was devestated. _Pogues words hit Reid. He was supposed to be their for his friend. Instead he was sitting here sulking and refusing to speak to Tyler because of his stubborness and selfishness.

_Imagine Tyler. He was devestated.

* * *

_

Naomi Nevaeh walked towards the back of the schools library eager to get to the spot she always sits at to do homework, when she saw a one of the sons of Ipswich already sitting there. He was holding onto a letter starting at it with an unreadable expression. She was only a few feet away until she realized he was crying. Her gasp caused the boy to jump and look directly at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realized this table was occupied. I can go somewhere else" Naomi said politley. Just as she turned around to find a different table, the boy quickly stopped her.

"Please stay, it would be nice to have some company." Naomi turned around and nodded. They sat in silence for a long period of time before the boy broke the silence. "I'm Tyler Sims. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier" Naomi nodded, and tried to smile.

"I'm Naomi Nevaeh." It was only now she got a good glimps of the boy. He looked like a disaster. Tear stains were on his cheeks, and his eyes were bloodshot. She tried to think of a way to comfort him, but she couldn't.

"I know this isn't my place," Naomi struggled to find words. "Are you okay, I mean did you want to talk about it" she said hoping it wouldn't seem as stupid as it sounded. Tyler nodded and lifted up the letter he was holding.  
"It's a leter from my mom. She passed away just recently. In fact last night," he said holding back his tears. "I didn't really plan on talking about this. Not now anyway." Naomi forced herself to give a friendly smile.

"I'm really sorry Tyler. If there is anything I can do to help, I will do it." Tyler shook his head.

"No. but thanks. At least someone will listen to me. I got in a fight with my friend. He was really close to my mom also. I wander how Reid is taking this." Naomi's head tried to wrap around what Tyler said. Tyler got in a fight with Reid. How could Reid possibly start a fight with a boy in this condition. He is suffering over a lost mother, and he started a fight with his friend. Reid Garwin. He was the once partly responsible for bringing this Ipswich boy to tears.

_How could she love thee?_

**A.N: TAA-DAA Chapter One. I hope you guys like it. I know its a little bit out there but, I hope you like it. Please reveiw and I'll update soon.**

**Song I based this Chapter on : Reefs - October Fall**

**Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2: Agony

**Author's Note: Hello thank-you everyone who reveiw and read my story. Hope you like it. Sorry it took me forever to update, but here it is. I actually like this chapter, and hope you do to. So please, read and reveiw.**

**Thanks**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of the characters. **

**Chapter Two: Agony**

_"We found this, in her coat pocket" The investigator said pulling out one black glove. "Does? this mean anything to you?" _

_The seventeen-year -old boy shook his head. The investigator just smiled. _

_"Well, we also found a strand of your hair on her coat. How do you explain that?" The boy took a while before he said anything. _

_"I saw her earlier that day. When I hugged her, my hair must of got on her." _

_"Earlier on that day? Why weren't you at school." Again, another silence before the boy answered. _

_"I had the morning off." _

_The investigator looked at the boy, a grin appeared from his face. "We have reason to beleive you killed this women. We also have evidence. Your glove was left at the scene of the crime, and your hair was found on her coat. Should we wait for the DNA results, or should you fess up now."_

_ "I didn't kill her!" The boy shouted. Just as he finished yelling a middle aged man appeared in the doorway handing the investigator an envolope. Upon reading this, the investigator smiled once before speaking. _

_"Mr. Reid Garwin, you are under arrest for the mudrer of Mrs. Marylyn Sims. Anything you say can and will be used in a court of law."_

_ "I didn't kill her!" The blonde yelled, while having his hands chained together behind his back. "She was like a mother to me, I couldn't."_

_ "I didn't kill her!"_

Naomi shot straight up from her bed, recovering from a strange dream. She looked over at her roomate still asleep. It was just a dream, she kept telling herself. It dosen't mean anything.

It was just a dream

* * *

Tyler shifted nervously in front of the door leading into his dorm. Reid could either be still mad at him for the fight they had earlier, or mad at the loss of Tylers mother. Either way, Reid was angry. And, seing Reid when he was angry, was never a good thing.

Tyler finally built up enough courage to open the door and go in. He couldn't very well sleep outside.

The room was quiet and dark. He proposed that Reid was sleeping, and tried his hardest not to wake him. While taking his shoes of as quietly as he could, a light on the end table turned on, revealing Reid's face, and open eyes.

Tyler lifted his head from his feet and looked at Reid, who was staring at the floor.

"I didn't know you were awake," Tyler said quietly. Reid didn't respond. He kept his eyes fixed on the floor. His eyes were dead.

Emotionless.

Tyler could see the pain that his mother caused, and immediately Tyler began to feel feelings of guilt, regret, and sympathy.

Tyler shifted his glance to Reid. His uniform was still on, his hair was matted, and eyes were bloodshot. He could feel the pain Reid was going through, after all, it was his mother.

Reid lifted his eyes to stare into Tyler's. They sat in silence for a while, before Reid finally found his voice.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could say. Tyler slowly walked to Reid's bed.

"Don't be sorry. None of this is your fault. It's hers," Tyler said, after sitting down next to Reid. "She took the easy way out when things got rough. She didn't think about the consequences. She didn't care...she didn't. Not about herself, or the people she hurt. She just didn't care.'' By now the tears were rolling down Tyler's face. Reid just stared at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He couldn't find any words to say. He was speechless. Reid Garwin was speechless.

They both sat in silence before falling asleep. They both had nothing to say, but were glad to have eachother comapany. It was almost as if the fight they had earlier, never happened, or at least they didn't care about it. All they cared about now, was Tyler's mother.

* * *

Naomi sat at a familiar table at the back of the library readung a familiar book. A book that had a certain boy interested in why Naomi would read this.

"The book of Damnation, huh" he said creeping up on her. Naomi jumped, and snapped the book shut when she heard the blondes voice.

"Uh.. sorry. I didn't realize anyone was watching me." Reid slowly walked in front of her and sat down, keeping his eyes fixed on her. There was somthing about her that made that gave him shivers. He couldn't understand why.

"Why are you reading that book"

"none of your buisness," Naomi said quietly.

"None of my buisness? What do you mean its none of my buisness, its my family history." Reid's immediate raise in his voice caused Naomi to jump once more. She didn't like the fact that a stranger was yelling at her. Especially a stranger she happened to be in love with. She opened her eyes and stared at his. She could see the fury inside them. But behind the fury she could see that he was hurt, and she knew why. It's the whole reason why she picked up this book.

"I just thought that.. there might be.. somthing that could explain...Tyler's...mother's death" Naomi said hesitating on the boy in front of her reaction. She waited for the anger to build up, and for him to yell at her again, but he didn't. He just stared at her, for a reason she couldn't understand.

"How did you know..." he whispered. Naomi was taking back by this. She couldn't understand Reid's reaction. She expected him to tell her to 'mind her own buisness', but instead he seemed grateful.

"I.. met Tyler in the library last night. That's when he told me" Naomi said, leaving out a large amount of information.

"What's your name?"

"Naomi Nevaeh," she said quietly. Reid nodded..

"I'm Reid Garwin."

Naomi smiled, "I know who you are, everyone does. Why do you think I picked up this book"

"why, _did_ you pick up this book?" he asked caustiously. Naomi stared at him for a moment. She didn't have a reason. This death was none of her buisness. Yet she wanted to know, she wanted to help.

''I don't know. I guess because no one deserves to have their mother die," she paused when she saw Reid's face.

"And, even though I don't know Tyler or his mom very well, I don't think she would kill herself,"

"you think someone killed her?" Reid asked in the same tone. Naomi shrugged, "I don't know, I guess thats why I'm reading this book.''

* * *

Ian Hunter shifted his weight as he and his partner stared at the multiple pictures of the Sims Manor. He often looked at the picture of the letter she had written her son. It seemed almost fake, unreal, like it wasn't true. He kept reading it repeatedly to find try and find a hidden message in there. However, the more he read the more confused he became. Why would a mother do somthing like this? The letter didn't make any sense. No explination of why she would do this, or where she could be. There was no clues, to where she could be. It was just repeatitive.

_Tyler,  
__Here is where I belong. Live your life, don't give up like your father and I did.  
It's precious, your life, hold on to it. Earth was to hard for me, and I couldn't take it.   
__Please, take care of Reid for me, he needs someone in his life, to keep his mind clear.  
Even if you feel like giving in, don't, you can never get your life back after you've given it away.   
Remember, that I always love you, stay strong. Don't give up, I love you.  
__Love, _

_Your Mother._

Ian sighed in frustration. He couldn't figure out what the letter meant. Where was this woman? Why would she do somthing like this? to herself? to her son?

* * *

It had been exactly 1 hour and 20 minutes since Reid first met this girl. Naomi Nevaeh. The two of them were still sitting at the library. Reid lost in his thoughts, and Naomi lost in a book. Reid noticed that she had finished reading The Book of Damnation, and was now reading a novel. How could this girl have such an affect on him? For some reason, he was drawn to her. Almost like an obsession. How can you have an obsession with someone you just met? She put down the book and stared at him. And he finally got a good look at her eyes. Her hazel eyes. Green to the core, with a brown rim aroud the iris. Reid shook of his thoughts. What was wrong with him?

"Uh..Reid I finished reading the book of Damnation an hour ago. And, it's been 40 minutes, since you said anything. Is there any reason your still here?" she asked, curious to find his answer.

Reid finally drifted back to earth. Why was he still siting there? He didn't know this girl. It's not like they were friends or anything.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just not in the mood to move."

"Do you want me to move"

"No," Reid said a little to quickly. So much for his bad boy image. "I mean, company wouldn't be such a bad thing." Naomi nodded, and went back to reading her book. _How could she do that _Reid thought. How could she sit there and read her book as if no one was there beside her? Reid couldn't hold it in. He wanted to grab her, and kiss her. How could he feel that way? He didn't even know her.

It's not like it hasn't stopped him before. Sure, he'd made out with many girls, and sure he didn't remeber anything about them. But this girl was different. He was drawn to her. Too much. He had never felt like this before. Not once. This was a new feeling, a strange feeling, and he didn't know how to react to it.

He slowly moved closer to her, close enough to read the words on the page in her book. He could hear her breathing, and matched his breath to hers, and slowly moved closer. She turned her head to look at Reid, but before she could say anything, he locked his lips with hers, pulling her close to him.

Within seconds, Naomi pulled away looking as if she was about to cry.

"I don't know who you think you are Reid, but I am not like _that. _I offered you help, and this is how you repay me?" By now the tears were running down her face, "don't treat me like the girls you wear as accessories. I am not like that," and with that, Naomi stormed out of the library leaving the book she had been reading behind. Reid stared at the seat the once contained Naomi. He felt stupid for kissing her, and couldn't ignore the fact that she had been crying once he had kissed her. He had kissed so mny girls before, and they never cried. Why did she have to. Normally, he would have made fun of the girl who cried, but not with this girl. He wasn't in the mood for jokes, he was confused. Why did he feel like this? He wanted to comfort her. He wanted to appoligize.

Reid...appoligize.

* * *

Reid turned on his side attempting to fall asleep. It was late in the night and he had woken up. Desperate to fall back to sleep he kept his eyes shut, hoping his body would shut down. After several failed attempts, he open his eyes slowly. His eyes tried to adjust to the dark, and focused on a shadow near the window. Once he realized what it was he shot straight up from his bed, and the shadow disappeared into thin air.

He waited for his eyes to adjust to the light. Blocking the moonlight was a shadow of a middle aged women.

It was Tyler's mother.

Reid had just recived a darkling.

**A/N: So there it is, Chapter 2. I'll try and update soon. **

**Thanks**


	3. Chapter 3: Spoken Under his Breath

**Author's Note: Hey! Sorry for the really long wait, but I'm just not sure if I should continue this story. Maybe you guys can decide that. I just don't think it's the greatest. I am going to write a new Covenant story though, so look out for that. Well here is Chapter 3. I really don't think it's the greatest chapter, but it is a chapter none the less. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Covenant or any of it's characters.**

**Chapter Three: Spoken under his breath**

"Reid, Reid wake up"

Tyler shook Reid out of his sleep. Reid's eyes immediatley shot open as soon as Tyler touched him.

"Are you okay, you were moving a lot in your sleep. You were mumbling somthing too, I could make it out,'' Tyler asked with concern.

Reid nodded. Truthfully, he was not okay. It had been a week since he had gotten a decents night's sleep. He kept on having nightmares about Tyler's mother, nightmares he couldn't explain. His hands were clammy, and he could feel the sweat on his back, which did not go unoticed.

"Reid, your sweating are you sure your okay?" '

'yeah, yeah I'm fine. Just hot that's all."

"So I was thinking," Pogue said as he sat down next to Caleb at the lunch table. "How about we see your mother, after school today. She has to have some answers an what happened. I mean Marylyn and you're mother, Caleb we like this"

Pogue crossed his index finger over his middle one, to demostrate what he was talking about. Caleb didn't even have to think about what to say next. He agreed to everything, Pogue proposed.

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea," Just as Pogue and Caleb agreed to visit his mother after school, Tyler walked by lookinng more tired than usual.

"Tyler, what happened to you, you look like a walking mess," Pogue said jokingly.

"Didn't you get any sleep at all?" Caleb asked.

"No, Reid kept me up all night, moving in his sleep, and talking to himself."

Pogue and Caleb's faces instantly turned to serious. "Has he been having nightmares?" Pogue asked.

Tyler nodded. "Tyler why didn't you tell us sooner?" Caleb said angrily.

"I don't know, it didn't seem like such a big deal."

"Such a big deal? look at you, your a disaster. How long has this been going on?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks, I suppose."

"And your just telling us now, there could be somthing wrong with Reid," Caleb said.

"Come on Caleb, he's just upset that's all. He's been sick these past few days, that may have somthing to do with it," Tyler said, desperate to get Caleb off his back. Caleb let go of the tension in his body and nodded. He didn't agree with Tyler but let it go anyway.

"We're going to go to Caleb's place after school. Maybe we can get some answers there, okay?" Pogue said trying to satisfy both Caleb and Tyler. Neither of them were too pleased with the situation, but agreed none the less.

* * *

Naomi slowly made her way back to the dorm meeting up with Tyler Sims who seemed both rushed and worried.

"Hey Tyler whats up?" Tyler stopped racing down the hall and faced Naomi.

"Oh I was just going back to my dorm to drop of Reid's homework."

Naomi nodded, "well don't let me stop you"

"actually I'm kind of in a rush. Do you think you could drop it off for me? Just tell him its from Tyler,"

Naomi's heart skipped a beat. Reid was the last person she wanted to see right now, she was trying to avoid him, and delivering his homework to him was not exactly avoiding him. She was about to say no when she saw the desperate pleading in Tyler's eyes, it was somthing she just could not say no to.

"Sure Tyler, where's your dorm." Tyler sighed in relief and gave the homework to Naomi.

"It's room 312. Thank you so much,"

"It's not a problem" Naomi lied, it was a problem, a problem she did not want to face.

"No really, thank you. I owe you one." Tyler rushed in the direction he came down the hall not stopping to wave at the students who were greeting him. Naomi sighed and turned on her heel down to the stairway.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey guys," Tyler greeted to his friends, out of breath. The pair were standing beside Tyler's Hummer.

"That was fast, did he ask you where you were going?" Pogue asked. Tyler bent over and grabbed his knees, trying to catch his breath.

"No, I didn't see him. I got a friend to drop it off for me."

"Alright well, are you ready to go?'' Caleb asked. Tyler nodded,

"yeah, lets go"

* * *

Naomi hestitated before knocking on the door. She was afraid of the person who would answer. When she finally did there was slience on the other side. She tried again, and she heard movement. Slowly the door opened reavealing a half naked blonde boy who seemed to be half "asleep. Once his eyes adjusted he spoke.

"Naomi, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to drop off your homework. Tyler was in too much of a rush to do so."

"a _rush? _Did he say where he was going?"

"No, he just wanted me to drop your homework.. so here it is." Reid took the homework and placed it on the table beside the door. When he glanced back at where Naomi was standing, The space was empty, he looked down the hall to see her making her way to the stairwell.

"Naomi wait." Naomi stopped and turned around,

"yes"

"wait there" Reid quickly ran into his dorm and grabbed a shirt and shoes and quickly shut his dorm door, rushing to where Naomi was standing.

"What are you doing, I thought you were sick"

I am, but I really need to talk to you," he said catching up to her.

"To me? about what?"

Reid scratched the back of his head, trying to figure out the words to say. "I'm sorry, for what I did"

Naomi nodded, though not fully understanding. "I'm sorry for..kissing you"

"I know what your sorry for" Naomi said more rude that she intended.

Reid smiled, "well you don't seem to angry, perhaps I wasn't all wrong"

"it's not funny. I tried to help you, and you took advantage of that. Why did you do that... you don't even know me..."

Reid's smile faded, "I guess I just got caught up in the moment."

"What moment, you just met me that day, why would you do somthing so stupid...not everybody is in love with your player act"

"Then why did you take so long to pull away," Reid said, rasing his voice, and his temper.

Naomi was taken back by Reid's comment. It had caught her off gaurd, and she was speechless. "Look, most people don't go around kissing people they just met. Especially when they are an emotional train wreck."

"Okay, I'm sorry, I guess..well, can I get to know you then?"

Again, Naomi was suprised at Reid's comments. "Wh-Why?"

Reid's smirk re-appeared on his face, "well then, you would have no excuse for me kissing you."

Naomi threw her hands in the air and sighed in disgust. "That is so typical of you"

"Okay, okay, but I am serious, I do like you, please just let me at least get to know you."

Naomi stared at the blonde boy. He seemed sincere, and she wanted to beleive him.

"Okay,"

Reid smiled and the tension from both of them released. Naomi slowly turned around and head back to the stairwell.

" Naomi," Naomi quickly turned around, and awaited for Reid to finish, "goodnight," a smile spread across his face, which caused Naomi to return that smile and nodded. The whole trip down the stairs, she couldn't stop thinking about the blonde boy she just befriended.

* * *

The door to the Danver's manor slowly opened, and the three boys enter the home. Caleb led Pogue and Tyler into the living room, where his mother had been siting. The woman looked surpirised to see the three boys. They each took a seat on the beige sofa and waited for the answers from the women.

"Hey mother," Caleb greeted. Caleb's mother set her drink down on the table, and greeted him back. There was a long silence before Tyler couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why did my mother do this!" he yelled, attempting to hold back tears. The woman shook her head,

"I wish I knew Tyler" Pogue shot his head up and stared at the woman.

"What do you mean you don't know. You two were close, she must have said somthing."

"I don't know why she would do this," The woman yelled. The raise in her voice caused the three boys to flinch. They were so sure that she would have the answer to Tyler's mother's death.

"Maybe, there isn't a reason, Tyler" Caleb said calmly. Tyler shot him a glare, but did not say anything more.

"Where's Reid tonight?" the mother asked, desperate to change the subject.

"He's back at the dorms, he wasn't feeling well today," Caleb said. "Actually, he's been ancting strange a lot lately."

The mother shifted her weight and sat up straight to listen to what was coming next.

"He's been having nightmares" Tyler said.

The woman raised an eyebrow at this, "did he tell you he's been having nightmares"

"Well, no. But I know he has been. He talks in his sleep, somtimes he yells. They're like cries for help. He also sleepwalks, and dosen't return until just before sunrise. Somthing is wrong with him."

"Do you think it has somthing to do with Ty's mom's death?" Pogue asked.

"He's probably just sick," the mother said waving her hand in the air.

"See, I told you," Tyler said half gloatingly and half worried.

"he dissapears at night because he is sick?"

"It is common for boys to sleepwalk"

"Since when,"

The woman sighed, "I assure it is nothing, I'm sure it's just a phase, give it some time, and he will grow out of it."

The three boys looked at eachother with worried but satisfied stares.

"I suppose"

* * *

The moonlight had reflected both of the boys faces. One of them was sound asleep. The other was wide awake not taking his eyes of the blonde boy. It was just after one o'clock, and the only sign of Reid's 'problem' was the ocassional mumbling in his sleep. Tyler was just about to give up when Reid started shifting from side to side. Tyler shot straight up from his bed. He saw the blonde boy squrim and mumble under his breath. Each time he moved, Tyler heard little yells, until he finally made out what Reid was saying,

"I killed her,_ I killed her" _

**A/N: Okay, well there it is Chapter Three. Please review, as too I am not to sure if I should continue this story**


	4. Chapter 4: Two, is Two to Many

**Author's Note: So.. This story still exsists.. After like a year. It's been over a year, I think. Anyway I have decided to get on it again, and keep going. I hope you all like this chapter. It's slightly confusing, but it has to go in the direction of where I want this story to go.  
I'd treat this as kind of a pilot, as the story is basically starting back up again.  
Anyway, here's the chapter.  
Hope you like it,  
I'll continue it soon. I promise this time. Ha!**

_The moonlight had reflected both of the boys faces. One of them was sound asleep. The other was wide awake not taking his eyes of the blonde boy. It was just after one o'clock, and the only sign of Reid's 'problem' was the occasional mumbling in his sleep. Tyler was just about to give up when Reid started shifting from side to side. Tyler shot straight up from his bed. He saw the blonde boy squirm and mumble under his breath. Each time he moved, Tyler heard little yells, until he finally made out what Reid was saying, _

_"I killed her,__ I killed her" _

Wet drops from the tap hit the bathroom sink every second. It was late at night, the washroom was silent, and Tyler was getting nervous. He knew his friend was sleep walking, but he didn't suspect he would end up in the boys washroom. He knew never to wake up a sleep walker, but if he didn't know any better, he would have sworn Reid was psychotic. Perhaps, maybe if Tyler followed him a month ago, it would have been funnier. But at this moment, Tyler was too scared to even make noise.  
The only noises coming from the washroom were the dripping taps, and Reid's heavy breathing. He was silent, not speaking, just staring blankly in the mirror. Every so often he'd look at his hands, and rub them together as if he was trying to clean them. But no words escaped his mouth.

Tyler was afraid to speak. _'Can you have a conversation with a sleep walker?_'. He couldn't understand why Reid was staring in the mirror. What was so relevant about the mirror?  
Mumbles escaped Reid's lips which caused Tyler to jerked his head up, causing him to loose his balance a little while leaning on the counter. He was now standing straight up tall, inches away from his sleeping friend, trying desperately to make out what he was saying.

"I think I've stained my shirt. What'll I do? Burn the shirt?"

Tyler's heart was racing, finally dialogue from Reid. He wasn't going to let this slip away easily. He let out a small whisper close to Reid's ear. "Why is you're shirt stained"

"Don't you see it? Blood! There is blood everywhere", Reid practically yelled into the mirror, grabbing the fabric of his shirt.

Tyler couldn't help but look at his shirt. It was a plain old t-shirt that Reid had put on before he went to bed. There were tiny rips, in the shirt, because it was so old. But there were definitely no blood stains. He took a deep sigh and whispered again, "whose blood, is it your blood stain?"

"No, not mine", Reid said a lot more quietly this time, still staring in the mirror, he put his hands on his shirt, "it's hers"

Tyler took a step back away from Reid, stumbling behind his foot. His eye's widened as he practically screamed "WHO'S HER!?" His back was up against the wall, when Reid turned his head for the first time since the two boys were in the washroom. "Marylyn. Her blood....It's on my shirt"

* * *

_Select f(x) = x__ 2_

"decrease h. For what value(s) of h do you think the graph.... f...x... equals x squared? What the hell does that mean?" Pogue threw the pencil on the desk in frustration, "I'll tell you Tyler... the more I look at these math problems, the more they look like a foreign language"

Tyler didn't speak; he didn't even have his workbook open. He couldn't stop thinking about last night. Just hours ago his best friend was talking about his mother's blood on his shirt. In the back of his mind he still considered the option that maybe he was dreaming.

"Uhh.. Tyler? Snap out of it man, and help me."

Tyler shook his head of all thoughts of Reid and raised his body to look at Pogue "right.. 'f'...'x' squared..Uhh..Why are they squared again?"  
"I don't know, that's what I was asking you. Tyler what the hell, do you even have any of this done?" Pogue asked picking up the notebook that was closed in front of Tyler

"Oh, sorry Pogue, I'm not really in the math spirit."

"I can tell, come on man what's on your mind?".

Tyler looked at Pogue and sighed, scanned the classroom to make sure no one was paying attention and then leaned in to whisper. "It's about Reid. Last night, I followed him into the washroom. He thinks he killed my mom Pogue. That's why he's been having nightmares, last night he was screaming that her blood was on his shirt."

Pogue's eyebrows raised and his expression changed to worry.

"Caleb's mom was wrong. We have to help him"

Pogue shook his head trying to put together everything his friend said, "that's impossible, why would Reid have motif to kill your mom? Besides, the police said it was a suicide. Reid couldn't have killed her."

"I just don't get it. Reid won't even talk to me. He's brushing it off, these can't be just dreams Pogue"

Pogue hissed at his friend, "Tyler you are overeacting, just because he's dreaming this doesn't mean he actually killed her. I admit it's a little strange, but dreams don't mean anything. It's Reid, you know what he's like. He's just scared, or confused. Your mother and him were close. Things will go back to normal."

Tyler desperately wanted to respond but the bell rang dismissing the class. Pogue was in a rush to leave and Tyler hadn't even packed up. Slowly putting his books away he began to wonder if maybe his friend was right. For a split second, he agreed. However, the actions and words coming from his roommate last night, proved that Tyler was right, and these were more than dreams.

* * *

_Margarine or Butter?_

Naomi impatiently tapped her finger on the box of rice she had been holding. She couldn't determine what type of spreads to get for the week. It was such a simple choice, yet she was incapable of making the decision. She quickly grabbed a yellow container of margarine and walked away from the dairy section.

In a rush she quickly walked down the grocery isle avoiding the familiar faces in the store. She was in a hurry to see her father, who had flown to town on a business trip. Every second wasted in this store was a second she couldn't spend with him.

In a rush she quickly walked down the grocery isle avoiding the familiar faces in the store. She absolutely detested grocery stores, and only ever came in for the necessities. Tumbling over the cart full

"Hey wait up… You dropped this back in the isle"

Naomi turned around afraid to see the face of person who was holding her misplaced margarine container. Fidgeting with the groceries in her hand she reached out to grab the container.

"Do you need a hand with those...?"

"Actually I could, thank you"

"Hey Tyler, do you think you could help my friend out with her groceries, she's got more than she can carry"

Naomi let out a small laugh, "What is he your servant..?"

"Actually no, he's _your_ servant".

Tyler's attention turned away from the cereals to Naomi's filled arms. Instantly he went to her side and began taking the groceries out of her hands. "I have it Naomi; looks like you're pretty hungry".

"Well no, but I need enough groceries to last me the week." Tyler laughed, while Reid took a place beside Naomi, empty handed. Naomi's heart jolted as their arms casually brushed against each other every few steps.

As quick as the walk was to the register, to Naomi it felt like hours. "Well Tyler thanks for the help". Tyler nodded, and Reid interrupted. "Don't mean, thanks _Reid_ for the help?"

"Umm… Thanks _Reid_, for forcing Tyler to carry my groceries".

There was a slight awkward tension, as the three of them waited for Naomi to check out. "Why are you guys here anyway?" she said after a long pause.

"Oh, uhh… Tyler needed… Tyler what did you need?"

"Coffee beans, but I can get that myself" Tyler said as he noticed that he seemed to be the odd one out. Reid waited before Tyler rushed down the isle to even look at Naomi. She seemed to be the one to break the tension.

"So.. How are you? Feeling better?" She asked nervously. Reid turned his head to look at her,

"I am…". The two of them just stood in silence for what felt like a century.

"Total comes to 67.32".

"Wha… Oh, right" Naomi took out her wallet nervously and gave her card to the cashier. She had forgotten about the groceries. She turned to look at Reid again as she waited for the transaction to go through. "Well, I guess I'll see you around."

Reid nodded, "Yeah, you sure you don't need any help with your groceries. I could get Tyler to carry them for you." Naomi laughed, "I'll be fine, I'm sure Tyler's got his own groceries." Reid scratched his head, cracked his knuckles. "Well… I could carry them for you?"

Naomi looked at Reid's questionable face. A part of her wanted to, a huge part. She took a long glance at him. His eyes were red, and there were black bags under his eyes. His face was pale, and you could vaguely see the veins around his eyes. He did not look well at all.

She was about to offer him the groceries when she caught herself. It wasn't like her to get lost in boys, especially one's like Reid.

"I—I have to go. I can carry these myself. You should go find Tyler, and then get some sleep. You look like you could still be sick".

She took her groceries and rushed out of the store. Reid watched her confessed and hopeless, as she ran into the parking lot.

_Was it something I said?_

_--_

_Tyler dragged his body into Calebs house he was tired and beat from the gym. He stood the doorway taking off his shoes, when he heard the television from the other room. _

"…_The 34 year old, man was found dead in the Rochester apartment around 3 am this morning. It is believed to be a murder. Victim was chocked and smothered. There is no evidence at this time as to who the suspect might be. Police are investigating the crime scene._

_"It's hard to work a case that the murderer is unidentified so you look at NCIC hits, missing people from all over the place," said Detective Rackin. "We are doing the best we can to find the culprit." _

_The victim is the very wealthy owner of Perry enterprises. The father of one, and the husband to Nina Perry. _

Tyler ran into the living room to see if is accusations were correct. And sure enough, the murder of David Perry, Pogues father was plastered all over the news.


End file.
